If He Only Knew
by eds-my-buddy
Summary: What happens when Ed finds out about YAOI! How will he react to this chain of events, a seamingly never ending trail of bread crumbs leading to the mastermind behind the yaoi fanfics. Will Ed's feelings change as he searches for the EdxRoy author? YAOI!
1. Winry!

**If he only knew.**

**A/N: This story popped into my head while reading some yaoi, I thought, "What if Winry and Riza and most of the girls on FMA were yaoi fan girls?" After that thought I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop laughing while I typed this. I'm hoping it to be a 2 chapter thing but...It might be longer than I expected. Who knows what will happen! ...OK, I knows... ANYWAY! Enjoy and comment NICELY! I know it sucks so don't point it out. Luvs to all!**

**_Rated for language, violence, and some yaoi moments._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA!!! Everything else belongs to the creators._**

Winry sat in her chair, giggling and bouncing while she scrolled down her computer screen. Her face was slightly pink because she was laughing and was so energetic. A wave of fear swept over her when her client and best friend, Edward Elric, knocked on her bedroom door.

He called to her through the door, "Hey, Win? I need your computer for a sec', I need to get into HQ's files."

Winry panicked and franticly clicked around to close the window.

"H-Hold on Ed! I'm uh-getting dressed!" That was the only excuse she could come up with before Ed could open the door. Ed looked at the wall clock in the hall.

"It's 1:00! You can't just NOW be getting dressed!"

Winry needed to stall a little longer. If Ed typed 'H' into her search bar, he first thing that would pop up would be 'Henti'.

"I got some oil on my favorite shirt and I really don't want it to stain." She tried to sound calm, "Okay! You can come in now!"

The blond Elric opened the door to find a flushed mechanic sitting in her computer chair with her arm over the back. Her nervous face almost gave her away. Ed raised an eyebrow and slowly shut the door, as if expecting something to attack him from across the room.

"What're you up to?" he asked suspiciously, closing in on his dear friend across the room.

"Uh, you know. Just, working on some automail blueprints and-"

"You look warm, you feeling alright?" The eldest Elric placed a flesh hand on Winry's forehead. That did it. The bubbly blond exploded in laughter and dived under Edwards raised arm. She tried to sustain the giggles but it failed, so she darted out of the room. Ed wanted to chase after her, half to find out what was wrong, and half to find out if there was some sort of medication he should know about. He was a bit worried for her sanity, but he didn't go after her. Instead, he got on the computer and began looking for what he came in for. Shortly after finding nothing of interest, a little ding sounded from the speakers and an MSN e-mail popped up. The subject read as followed, "More Ed Yaoi".

_What is yaoi...and why is my name in it?_ He concluded if his name was in the message, it was his busyness. He click the box and a new window opened up revealing the e-mail senders name.

fire extinguisher 4 life,

Winry, I just got some more yaoi! It all came to me when I was in the office. Check it out!

Ed closed his eyes, wishing he could see his beloved Roy again. He was with another girl. Why couldn't he just burst into his Colonels house and explain his feelings toward him without regret. His wish turned around though when, you guessed it, Colonel Roy Mustang walked through his door. He silently walked up to Ed, pushing him against the wall, and placed his lips just above the young boy's.

Roy whispered seductively, "I couldn't spend another night without you."

With that he leaned down, turning a soft kiss, into a fiery battle of tongues...

Edward stared wide-eyed at the text before him before sitting calmly in the chair he stood up in alarm just moments ago. He calmly placed his hand over his eyes and turned the monitor off. Suddenly, he began shaking his head shouting, "GET OUTT'A MY HEAD!!! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!!"

Alphonse heard his brothers cries, as did Winry, and they both rushed upstairs to find out why Ed wanted something out. Winry already had a slight idea of what though. Winry was the first to enter the room, and was the only on, because before Al could enter, Ed slammed the door in his face and grabbed Winry's arm. He dragged her over the the silent computer and turned it on.

"What the HELL is THIS?!" his hand shook with disbelief. The Rockbell looked innocently at him.

"Stupid spam mail. I thought I got rid of that problem-"

"Don't feed me that crap. You know what it is! I can't believe you!"

"I didn't write it! It was...uh..." She didn't want to turn in her yaoi author, but Ed was going to strangle her if she didn't finish her sentence.

"Who in their right mind would write something so _disgusting_ that involves me and that _bastard_. Gack-" He held his stomach and put his automail hand over his mouth, "I think I just threw up in my mouth..."

"It was Riza." Winry tried to make yaoi sound like a good thing to Ed, "But you and Roy would make such a good couple!"

Ed's eyebrow stitched. "That's so disgusting. You know I hate that man's guts! And since WHEN have I been GAY!?"

"But still! Yaoi is so cute! And there are all sorts of other couples!"

"Is there any about my little brother?" Ed's eyes met with the blond's ocean blue eyes and she knew she couldn't speak the truth.

"No! Of course not!" She sweat dropped nervously. She then became worried when Edward stomped down the stairs, grabbed his symbolic red coat, and headed for the front door.

"E-Edo-kun?" Winry sounded sweetly yet cautiously, as if handling a bomb with her words, "Where are you going?"

Ed didn't even turn around when he answered, "To kill First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

**A/N: Tell me what you think!! Remembers, I have good brownies...-shifty eyes-...-is not blackmail-**


	2. RIZA?

_**Rated for language, violence, and sexual / yaoi content.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the idea for the fic. Everything else belongs to the owners.**_

**A/N: Kay...just to clear up any confusion, they moved their house to Central. Ed is 16. Yes, they have computers, and know how to work them. (This is MY insane mind! You will learn to adapt. I have:D) And I have YAOI burned into my skull. Lets get to the story!**

* * *

Edward stomped all the way to Central, fuming about the story. When he thought of Hawkeye writing something so despicable about him and their commanding officer, he wondered what she was thinking at the time, "Oh, Ed won't find out! Nether will Roy! It'll be mine and Winry's little secret." Not any more. What would Mustang think of this if he saw it? What would Mustang think of HIM after reading it? He shuttered at the thought. He remembered some of the more explicate details and grew red. _Stop it! I hate that S.O.B!_ But he had lost some control of his mind and he started to imagine himself with Roy. His mind drifted as did his path. Ed hadn't realized he was at H Q's and crashed into the railing of the stairs. He fell over the railing head first, resulting in blurred vision and unaware of the fact he was sitting in someones lap. He looked around and realized he was falling off of the lap. Not wanting to fall again, Ed grabbed for the cursed railing but found something softer and much more warmer. Whatever it was, he grabbed it. Once he was sure he wasn't about to fall, he found his arms around his supervisor. Colonel Roy Mustang. He looked up into the face of the Colonel who stared back in disbelief. 

The two stayed in the staring contest until Roy lost and blinked and said nonchalantly, "FullMetal. What the hell?"

Ed had to come up with something quick. Before Mustang got the wrong idea. "I-I was given the task of checking the safety of the railings. Did you see how I fell over that thing so easily? Damn, if you hadn't of broken my fall I would be stair pizza!" Edward tried to escape with a laugh but found his hands glued to the onyx haired mans back. He felt his cheeks turn the slightest tint of pink. Roy glared at him and stated, "Edward, I know I'm sexy but for god's sake, we're in _public_."

"You damn_ pervert_. What are you even doing out here in the first place?" Trying to change the subject before his face became the color of a radish, Ed got up off the older mans lap who had a closed lab top under his legs.

"The office got too crazy: Fury clams to have seen a ghost walking the rail road tracks, Havoc lost another girl friend and is questioning his sexuality, Riza's harassing me about my work," he took a deep breath and sighed. He was about to continue when he looked up and saw Ed had disappeared. He rolled his eyes and opened his black portable computer.

* * *

"Lieutenant!" 

"What is it Edward?"

Ed slammed some papers down on Riza's desk, "What the hell is _this_? Some cruel, sick ass _joke_? 'Cause I'm not laugh'n!" It took the woman a moment to understand. Then she started to turn pail.

"You...saw this?"

"What else would I have it for?"

"I'm sorry you had to read this Edward."

"DAMN STRAIT YOU ARE!!" Ed was in the mood for answers, "What would entice to write this? What have I ever done to you?"

"Me? I didn't write this!"

"But it came to you in the office it says right-"

"It was _e-mailed_ to me in the office. I don't write yaoi, only read it."

Ed was growing impatient. He just wanted to wring _someones_ neck, "Does Roy know about this?"

"_These_." Riza corrected, feeling the prodigy had a right to know.

"_These?_ What do you mean _these?_"

"I mean just that. There is more than one story." Confessions were always the hardest for the female gunmen. Ed's face went from natural skin glow, to virtually no blood flow to the brain pale.

"Show me." His voice wavered. Riza did as she was told, bringing up every e-mail she got from her secret yaoi author. Ed took a seat and began reading, skipping from page to page. Riza watched the young mans face turn from pale to pink to tomato red to ready to burst crimson. The entire time, she smirked as if she knew what he was thinking. Kinda like the Colonel's smirk, guess if you hang out with him long enough you sorta act like him. Ed didn't even notice, he was too involved with a bedroom scene at Roy's apartment. The images flashed before the virgins eyes and he could almost feel Roy's touch. He stopped. Was the false Roy in his head arousing him? _NO! Roy would never do such things to me neither would I to that ass!_ He tore his eyes from the screen and pierced Riza with his death glare.

"Who's writing these. Tell me the truth!"

The First Lieutenant stood up strait, "I don't know who actually writes them, but I can tell you who I get them from." She gave time for Ed to say something witty, but he just sat and looked intently at her, ready to spring out of the chair at the first syllable of the name, "Maria Ross."

At that, Edward sprung from the leather chair and flung open the door. The hunt was on. Hawkeye was left speechless at his speed and eagerness to find the culprit. Suddenly the phone rang. She picked up the rattling phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello, you've reached Central Head Quarters main office, First Lieutenant Hawk-oh. Ya, he knows. He seems pretty mad but he's kinda getting use to it! You should have seen his face. Priceless...I told him to go to Maria Ross, why? ... You told her about it, right? ... Good... No, he's still in the building...Of course, I'll contact them right away. I sure hope this works, for your sake."

**

* * *

A/N: OMG!! THE MYSTERY!! THE SUSPENCE!! THE YAOINESS!!! XD I had fun writing this one. And just as I thought, It's going to be longer than 2...3...probably 4 chapters. Hope nobody minds -nervous laugh- Anyway, Please review, creative criticism, no flames, the works.**


	3. Ross AND Sheska? !

_**Rated for language, violence, and sexual / yaoi content.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the idea for the fic. Everything else belongs to the owners.**_

**A/N: I was GROUNDED cause of stupid little things so I couldn't get on and post anything till now. SOOOOOO!! Here it tis!**

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Ross!!" Ed had circled the whole Head Quarters before finding out Maria Ross was with Denny Brosh. She had obliged to accompany him on a little date to a diner. He walked through the doors of a little establishment and slowly scanned the few people in the booths. He found the couple sitting together in the far end of the diner, sharing a milkshake. _How cliché.._ Ed thought to himself before approaching the two.

"Lieutenant Ross, could I speak to you outside?" Ed tried to act calm and civil.

Maria looked up from the milkshake to greet the FullMetal Alchemist but Denny beat her to it.

"Major Elric, Sir!" The look-alike blond was just as energetic as ever, "Do you mind? We're kinda busy."

"Ya, 'cause this is a personal matter." With that, he grabbed Ross' wrist and dragged her outside while she mouthed to Denny 'I'll be right back'.

Once outside the doors he jumped right to the point, "Ross, do you write yaoi? 'Cause I just happened upon some concerning me, leading right to you."

"I don't...write..._those_ fics, about you Edward. I-I write other ones."

_Ya, real helpful._ "Do you-"

"You write _yaoi_?!" Maria was startled when Denny appeared behind her without warning; Ed had been watching him the whole time. It took a second to register what his date had just said.

"N-no...I only read yaoi! Don't worry!" She gave a nervous laugh waving her hands slightly in front of her.

Curiosity struck Ed, "So. Who _do_ you write about?"

"Ah," A flash of fear crossed the lower classed woman's face, "Um...I write about, uh..." The boys could see the wheels franticly turning in the Lieutenant's head. When she didn't answer, Ed gave up hope. He really didn't care so long as nothing involved him wit another guy.

"Whatever Ross, where did _you_ get the story's from?"

"From Sheska, she sends me them all the time...are you alright Edward?" Maria looked questioningly at the fuming blond. He didn't answer, just walked away back toward H Q's.

"So... what do you write about again?" Denny pressed on, letting Maria she was not off the hook yet.

She sighed in defeat, "Denny, have you ever heard of 'Yuri'?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Think anyone stole our shake?"

_I get her a job and she does this? I sure hope this wild goose chase doesn't get any longer._ On Edwards stroll back to the big building, his mind became ensnared in his superior. He wasn't going to admit it, but he felt the need for him to say something to him. Anything. Just so he could talk, to be near him. He remembered how he felt on his lap. _What is this...what is that guy doing to me?_ Not willing to admit the truth, he pressed into the building doors and let them ring notifying everyone of his arrival. He realized he wasn't pissed anymore about his situation. He was pissed at his feelings. Before, the thought of Mustang made his stomach churn with distaste. Now he wondered if they were just butterflies, nestled away until they could be put to proper use. The older Elric was now at the door to Sheska's office who just happen to be reading something that made her blush slightly on her tan-ish brown lab top. Edward was so courteous enough to knock, then right afterward burst through the single door, causing the mousy girl to shriek and leap up to climb a stack of nearby books; they fell down like a mountain wall atop her. She emerged with her head spinning. Ed didn't mean to cause such racket but it was still so funny to watch Sheska fall. After helping the brunette out of her mass of books, Edward turned around to see what she had been so embarrassed about.

"Edward! You really shouldn't look at that! It's, um, top secret military files!" Sheska leaped around waving her arms in Edwards face while trying to close her computer.

"If their so important, you shouldn't be looking at them." Edward knew what she was so protective of, he only played along long enough to see who it was about this time. His eyes narrowed when he finally put Sheska in a head-lock and started to read:

"Damn that man, he knows full well what he's doing. It's not my fault if he gets his heart broken." Edward gave himself a pep talk on his way to Winry's house. He could have spent all day cursing the man he loved if it weren't for Winry who had been sitting on her front steps. She still doesn't have a clue, Edward thought, about what happened between me and Mustang...does she? She stood up as he arrived and silently watched him as he walked into the unlocked house. Edward didn't even look up.

"He still loves you." The mechanic looked at her feet.

"What?" Edward didn't understand. She knew?How did she know?

"He loves you. He was looking all over for you and he dropped by. He was a wreck, Ed." She smiled suddenly, "And he's waiting for you in this restaurant." Winry handed a slip of paper to the confused alchemist.

"He...he's waiting?" Ed swore he felt a tear run down his cheeks. Winry roughly turned the boy around and shoved him off in the direction of the restaurant.

"Come on Ed! Don't keep him waiting forever! GO!" Ed smiled back at his friend who was grinning ear to ear. The blond alchemist took off running and before long, he was in the arms of the one he loved. Roy smiled down at his and kissed his head-

"IS _EVERONE_ CONSPIRING AGANST ME?!" Edward broke off mid sentence and had dropped Sheska from her head-lock.

"Ed?" Sheska picked herself up from the floor, her eyes hidden behind her glasses.

"What..."

"I told you so..."

The glare from the Elric's eyes sent shivers of fear through the girl's body.

"IT WASN'T ME!!! IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE!!" She began screaming in mass hysteria. Ed was surprised nobody outside came in to find out if he was killing her or not.

"Then who was...Sheska...Sheska calm down! Hello?" Sheska wasn't listening, she was too busy freaking out over if it was against military policies not to read yaoi. Finally, Edward grabbed Sheska by the arms to hold her still, "SHESKA! I'm not mad! Every thing's OK!" She stopped crying abruptly and looked Ed in the eyes.

"You're...not angry?" Edward left himself open for a personal question and he knew it. A blush crossed his face and he looked away, embarrassed. The phone rang. Sheska picked it up, now out of Ed's grasp and her eye's softened.

"Excuse me for a moment." She asked the FullMetal Alchemist politely then turned back to the phone.

"He said he wasn't mad..." Sheska spoke softly, barely audible to Edward, "He's kinda nervous about something and...no, he doesn't seem angry at all. You really want...yes Sir." She hung up the phone.

"Edward, you're wanted in the Colonels office."


	4. GAH! Curse the fan girls!

_**Rated for language, violence, and sexual / yaoi content.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the idea for the fic. Everything else belongs to the owners.**_

**A/N: Time to see what happens between the Colonel and Edward! Lots of you said you thought you knew what was going to happen so lets see if you're all mind readers or what, TO THE STORY!**

Ed couldn't see what he was so nervous about. It's just the Colonel. Colonel Bastard. The same old pain in the rear, ego maniac, corrupted Roy Mustang. It made him sick to even think of Mustang. It was usual to interpret the Colonel with being sick, but not in the _good_ way. _He probably just wants me to go on another mission or something. _ No matter how much he tried, Edward couldn't push aside his feelings for the older man. He slowly approached the door leading to his superiors office. He hoped Hawkeye wasn't with Mustang. With a deep breath followed by a long sigh, Edward knocked, then opened the door.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

Roy looked up from some papers he probably wasn't even doing, "FullMetal. Come in, I wanted to talk about something." _He just wants to talk, see Edward? Quit acting so nervous!_ "Lieutenant, excuse us for a moment?" Riza nodded her head slightly and turned around. _Why's she smiling like that?And...did she just lock the door?_ Upon looking back to the black haired man, Edward saw him typing something on his matching lap top. _He's so... _Edward watch the way Roy's eye's sparkled for as long as he could, enticed by his glistening orbs.

"You spoke with some of the military staff, did you not?" Roy blinked at Ed who was shaken from his day dream.

"Yaaa..."

"What about?"

Ed froze. _Crap._ "I caught Winry reading a story...that...concerned me...and I wanted to know who she got it from. The trail lead right to some of the girls here."

Roy chuckled. This made the blond slightly angry. _What's so funny, you bastard? Time for you're critique?_

"So," Ed lost his anger in his higher ups eye's when he spoke, "How far did you manage, I know you talked to First Lieutenant about it." _SHIT!_ _She told HIM?! No, no, no, no, he can't know! Damn it all, Hawkeye!_ Worriment worked its way into his mind, not even the way Roy tossed his hair could sooth him. Well, maybe it did. Just a little.

"I just made it to Sheska, then you called. Why does it matter? Just get to the point." Ed shifted his hip to one side, and stuck his jaw out slightly.

Roy smirked his signature smirk, the one that drove Edward crazy, "Well, seeing as I know just what story you're talking about, she would have sent you right to me in the end." Roy's smirk widened as he watched the prodigy comically fall to the ground in a heap. _ Does this mean...does he really..._ Ed's thoughts swirled about in his head. He didn't understand at all.

"So...what does this mean?" Edward stood, a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Mustang didn't say anything. His actions said it all. The fact that he stood and walked over to the Elric meant he wanted to be closer to him. When he grasped his waist, he wanted to feel the comfort rush through him. His smile parting and becoming closer to the young boy could only mean one thing; He wanted a kiss. Edward felt heat rush to his cheeks at the Flame Alchemist's gesture. Without thinking, he kissed the Colonel back, slightly deepening the kiss, intensifying the pleasure. Ed's emotions that where build up to the very peek of overflowing had finally exploded into the scene known as yaoi. Oblivious to the boys, the crew that helped them together squealed with excitement hanging on the window of the Colonels office. Riza hung on Maria who tugged at Winry who shared a hug with Sheska, basking in the joy known as boy love.

"This was such a great idea!!" Winry blushed with excitement and hugged Sheska harder, knocking the wind right out of her. The girls nodded together as they gazed bountifully through the window.

The two men clung to each other until they were red from excitement and lack of oxygen. Roy was the one who broke their stance, Ed didn't argue although he wanted more. He didn't see the girls wiggling outside the window until they erupted with a loud, fan girlish scream.

Ed's eye's widened, "_Winry?!_"

Roy's jaw dropped, "Get the hell out of here!!" With that, he hurried over to the window to shut the blinds. Edward, unwilling to leave Roy's grasp for the world, held his hand and was dragged with him. Roy returned his gaze to his not-so-secret love, smiling so warmly it melted Ed's heart.

Finally the silence was broken when the young blond realized something, "Wait...you planned all this?"

"Heh, I don't control the world Ed, you have to understand that." Roy walked Edward over to his desk and sat down before offering him a seat on his lap, "I never planned on you reading that fan fiction."

"Do...did you write this? Any of them?" Edward made himself comfortable on the Colonels lap and leaned on his shoulder, taking in his smell of smoke and alcohol from his recent drink with Hughes. _An odd combination...I like it..._

Ed felt Roy tense uncomfortably under him, "No, actually. I get them from...someone else."

"Who?" Ed's innocence was unbearable to Roy. Was he going to lie to him?

The Flames eye's wandered around the room, "Unnn...you know, if you want to read more, I could send them to you! That's how most of the people got them, from me."

"I'm just curious, come on! Tell me!" Ed turned his body around on the older mans lap and peered into his eyes. _Damn,_ Roy thought, _He's got the eyes. Those puppy dog eyes._

"Fine, You really want to know?"

Edward nodded.

With a deep sigh, he let it out, "It was your brother. Alphonse, he's been writing for some time you know. He's got a real talent!"

"_ALPHONSE?!_" Ed cringed, "How does he even know- I mean he _knows_, but. GAH! There was a lemon in there Roy! _A LEMON_!!!"

"Calm yourself Edward," He kissed him softly on the forehead, "He's growing up...like you." He said the last part rather seductively, just to see the blonds reaction. He liked it, _a lot_. It was only because Ed leaned over and kissed him softly on his nose, then trailed down to his lips, then his neck. He left a hot trail of licks, just to tease him a bit. Roy felt little bubbles of joy swell up in him. Edward was just so happy to finally be able to express his feelings maturely, yet effectively.

He stopped and looked Roy in the eyes, "I guess you're right. But you never did answer my question all the way. 'What does this mean?' Does the military-"

"Most of them know. Soon _all_ of them will know now that we have our own little fan club." Roy rolled his eyes, "We'll never get any time alone without the paparazzi in the form of fan girls stalking us."

Ed laughed, "Ya, well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" He grinned his know-it-all grin and winked at his new Boy Friend. Mustang laughed and Ed got up off him.

"So now what?" Ed asked, "Do we just up and leave?"

"Ya, we'll just leave. Go on a little date."

"Are you kidding? You have work, I have work..."

"Just tell them it's investigation work. Works every time for me!"

"Oh ya!" Ed scratched his head playfully, "You were the neighborhood 'boy toy', huh?"

"What?! I was no such thing!"

Riza stood calmly outside the Colonels office and watched as the two boys walked off down the hall, holding hands and teasing each other. She smiled at the sight. She then walked off holding that smile most evil. Leaving the love birds to their 'investigation', Hawkeye strode with much pride through the back doors of the large building. She walked around to the very back of the building to find a large bulky person in a black cloak.

"What happened?" said the person, obviously a male.

"We're set. I can't believe we pulled it off!" Riza said, obviously happy.

The head looked up to reveal a metal face showing no emotion what so ever, "Really? Gosh, I never would have thought..."

"Well it worked! Alphonse, now we have the real thing! Real life yaoi!" Hawkeye squealed happily, "My dream's coming true! I don't know how to repay you. _We_ don't know, how to repay you. The girls and me."

Al sounded a chuckle, he had never seen the First Lieutenant so gleeful, "Glad to see you so happy. It's nothing really though: I have new found inspiration for my fan fiction, and you get to see Brother and the Colonel hold hands every day. That's equivalence, right?"

"I suppose." Riza giggled a bit dazedly.

Alphonse looked cautiously around and said, "I have to leave, if Brother sees me here he'll suspect something. Which could be numerous things." Hawkeye waved good bye to the younger of the two Elrics and turned on a heel back into the building. Al ran back home in the shadows. Even with his coat, he would look suspicious to anyone. He entered the yellow home and turned on Winry's computer as it was the only one in the house and began to type:

So this is how it ended. The FullMetal pipsqueak and the Flame boy toy, together at last. Their feelings were clear to each other as it was to everyone else. The 'burns' and short cracks were not but left behind in the new tail of the FullMetal Alchemist. They cursed themselves for a long time, both for the same exact reason.

"If he only knew sooner..."

**A/N: ****OMG!! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! After much thought, I actually finished my second fanfic I've ever written/finished! OMFG!! Yes, I'm rather happy because of this great accomplishment, I can start another! Yaaa, sorry it took so long. I was grounded, much massive homework, being harassed, being sucked into a flaming vortex of dooma (blame Axel -glares at Axel-) and just all around busy! But it was worth it. Hopes everyone likes! I really do!**

**PLEASE review, creative criticism, no flames, every thing else you like on your pizza. (I like pineapple :D)**


End file.
